This invention relates to a cord holding device which is particularly although not exclusively suitable for securing an electrical or like cord on a patient's hospital bed or the like in an accessible position convenient to the patient.
Hospital rooms are usually provided with various patient-operable electrical devices, such as nurse call buttons, radios, and the like, and it is obviously desirable for their operating switches, generally on cords, to be readily accessable to a patient lying in bed. Often, such electrical cords, terminating in operating switches, are simply tied around the bedhead, but this is not particularly convenient, and there have been proposals in the past for the provision of clamp-type devices and the like which secure such cords in a desired position to the actual bed clothes. Examples of such devices may be seen, in prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,876,464 and 3,179,991.